Rise Of The Guardians: Return Of Legends
by DareSheDevil
Summary: When Pitch returns, the Guardians find that he now has control over Hatred as well as fear. The man in the moon decides that a new guardian must be chosen to help, even though Jack Frost was recruited just a 2 year ago. But this guardian... Nobody believes in her anymore. Used to be called 'Return Of The Guardians'.
1. Chapter 1

The moon beam shines onto the tile marked G. Pitch Black's shadow appears, then disappears.

"Yes, we know of his return, Manny." North says to the man in the moon.

"But what do we do?" Tooth asks.

The G tile splits apart, and a large crystal rises from the ground.

"I know this may sound stupid, but I don't know what's going on." Jack Frost says, stepping back since he was rather close to the crystal as it rose. It does have a sharp tip.

"A new guardian is being chosen, mate." The oversized bunny says, the Easter Bunny, called Bunnymund, to be precise.

An image shimmers in the crystal, and the hologram of a girl appears. She has wavy brown hair with pink highlights, light pink eyes, and thick long lashes and full rosy lips. She wears red knee boots, red jeans, and a red and pink dress, the skirt part Greek style, one of the straps short like a Roman tunic, the other long sleeved and modern. She also wears a large golden belt around her waist, and on that belt there is an assortment of arrows in a gold quiver. Pure silver and red arrows for combat, pink arrows with heart shaped arrowheads for making people fall in love. In her hand she holds a sliver bow with two pink feathers at the top of the bowstring. To complete her look, she has a pair of perfect white wings sprouting from her back.

"Oh, the new guardian is a girl!" Tooth squeals.

"A self centered, trouble making, match making, cares for nothing but her appearance girl." Bunnymund complains. Sandy just rolls his eyes.

Jack stands there, leaning on his staff, and laughs. "Self centered? Somewhat. Trouble making? Yes. Match making? Kinda her job. Cares for nothing but her appearance girl? Hardly. Cherub is a mix of a tomboy and a girly-girl." The guardian of fun says. the others look confused.

"Cherub? You know her name is Cupid, don't you?" The other guardians (except Sandy) say/ask Jack.

"Her holiday, Valentine's Day, is in Winter. I have been around for just over 300 years. You don't think I would know her." Her explains. The others are silent for a moment.

"Jack, would you get her? It might be nice to have a new guardian to fetch her." Tooth says to Jack.

"Yeah, but there are four male guardians and only one official female guardian." Jack protests.

"I know, but I want to make a good impression on her!" Tooth tells the icy boy. Reluctantly, Jack agrees to get Cupid. Jack flies out of the room, a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"Why did you really want him to fetch her, Tooth?" Bunnymund asks the Tooth Fairy.

"Oh, Cupid is in charge of Valentines Day. She is naturally beautiful, and I want to see what happens." Tooth admits, a mischievous smile on her face.

_*Hyde Park, London*_

Cupid flies around Hyde Park, the crisp, cool winter air ruffling her hair and cooling her anxious face. There is next to no love there. She hasn't seen a perfect match in the last few days. This has never happened before.

Cupid circles a man and a woman, sensing how good a couple they would make, then fires them with a love arrow. Cupid smiles as she sees the pair start to fall in love, and she flies off again.

But that was the only problem. Sure, it was useful sometimes, but it had a great feeling of loneliness when nobody realized it was you who made the perfect couples fall in love. Nobody has believed in Cupid in, what? 200, 300 years. It is really depressing being able to fly through one of the world's busiest city's and not being seen.

The temperature suddenly drops, and it starts to snow. Snowflakes get stuck in Cupid's hair, and she drifts over to a pond, the snow giving her an angelic feel and look.

This pond was already freezing over. That was an incredibly rare thing to happen, and it only happened when... Cupid spins around and comes face to face with a boy with pale skin, white hair and icy blue eyes. _Oh, well isn't this a surprise_, Cupid thinks, mentally rolling her eyes.

"Jackie! Long time, no see!." Cupid says happily, landing on the now snow covered ground.

"Cherub." The boy replies. Cupid huffs at her nickname.

"Jack, how many times have I told you to not call me that? I'm not boy, and I'm not a baby, so I am certainly not a baby boy ." Cupid mutters.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Jackie?" Jack says to Cupid.

"Touche." Cupid says. Jack rolls his eyes, summons a portal using a snow globe, and gestures towards it.

"Leads to the North Pole. Guardian headquarters are there." He says to Cupid.

"Wait, what? The guardians want to see me? Okay, what did I do wrong." Cupid asks. Jack simply jabs a thumb at the portal, and pushes the winged spirit through.

* * *

They both land on the ground of the globe room without stumbling, and Jack strolls over to the other four guardians.

"Ah, Cupid! You are here!" North says, his voice jolly. Cupid sighs.

"Please tell me how bad the crime I have committed is." Cupid asks.

"Oh, the naughty list has become a clean slate for you. We want you to become a Guardian!" North bellows.


	2. Chapter 2

"You want me to be a guardian?" Cupid asks them, eyebrows raised, a look of disbelief and excitement on her face. North nods.

"Taking it better than you, mate." Bunnymund mutters to Jack, who rolls his eyes.

"Me... A - A guardian?" Cupid laughs excitedly for a few seconds, then her expression goes blank. "No."

"You were saying?" Jack whispers back to the Easter Bunny.

"Anther one that doesn't understand what exactly it is we do." Tooth begins, but she is cut off by Cupid.

"Yes, actually, I do. Each of the lights on the globe represents a child that believes in you. It is your job to make the children believe, and you will protect them with your lives." Cupid says to them, arms folded.

"Someone's been doing their homework, ain't they, mate?" Bunnymund says, smirking.

"Sure, Easter is important, as is Christmas. But didn't you think that the actual love in those holidays would happen without me? Well, it does. Yet nobody believes in me and you get all the credit." Cupid snaps at Bunnymund, glaring at him. Bunnymund steps forward.

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that, Sheila? And besides, aren't you meant to be a baby boy?" He growls at Cupid. She laughs.

"Aren't you meant to be a bunny, Not an Aussie Kangaroo?" Cupid retorts. Jack was clearly trying not to laugh.

"Right, that's it, girly." Bunny snaps at the girl. Jack steps forward, pushing the Easter Bunny back. His mind is on something Cupid just said, and it's not the kangaroo remark.

"Wait, nobody believes in you?" Jack asks Cupid.

"No, they don't. Don't try to rub it in." She snaps at Jack, then sighs, promptly sat on the floor. "Sorry. It's a touchy subject. I used to be well known... 300 years ago, but now I'm just a myth, a love story."

"That doesn't mean you can't help us. We will help make the people believe in you." Tooth says kindly, smiling at Cupid, who flutters up from the ground. Cupid study's Jack for a moment. Then turns to everyone else.

"But I don't understand. You want someone who people don't believe in, to help you be believed in. I don't know how I could make that happen." Cupid says to everyone. North chuckles.

"Nobody believed in Jack Frost here, but now children are starting to believe in him. That could be the same for you!" North tells Cupid happily.

"Jack... You didn't think of telling me this?" She asks Jack, but with a slight laughing tone. The Winter spirit laughs nervously, and scratches the back of his neck. "Well, what's the thingy with the Nightmare king? I have been having this strange sensation of hatred all over the world."

"You can sense hate?" Jack asks, suprised.

"Jack, I am Cupid. My holiday is Valentines day, and I have the power over love. It's my job to make the perfect couples fall in love." Cupid explains.

"That's why it's hard to decide to put her on the naughty or nice list. She breaks so many rules, and causes so much trouble, yet she is so annoyingly nice and kind and caring." North complains. Sandy summons a laughing face.

"Hey, Sheila, I think Tooth has a question." Bunnymund says, pointing at a Tooth Fairy with a thinking face on.

"Oh, Cupid, last time I saw you, you looked so frustrated and confused, why?" Tooth asks. Cupid rolls her eyes.

"I kinda just told you." Cupid explains, switching between standing and flying.

"Real red herring. Will you be guardian, Cupid?" North asks. At that moment, Bunnymund winces and lets out a moan of pain.

"I have to go, mate. Something is happening at the Burrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Bunnymund opens a tunnel, hops in, and just before it closes, Cupid dives into the tunnel.

"Great, now how are we going to get to the Warren?" Jack complains.

"By snow globe of course!" North says. He pulls a snow globe out from his coat, and throws it. A portal to the Warren appears, and North, Jack, Sandy and Tooth run through.

The first thing they see is an arrow hit the head of a nightmare creature. The black sand stallion disintegrates.

"Oh, what's this? A new guardian? What a pleasant surprise!" A familiar voice calls out.

"I'm a neutral party, not a guardian." Cupid says, high above everyone's heads. A black shadow snatches her bow, and she laughs. "Seriously?"

"Well, if you are neutral, you won't need this." Pitch says, holding the bow. Cupid dives back down to the ground, to the rest of the guardians.

"He started to destroy the eggs." Bunnymund whispers. "He is stronger than before."

Two statues start to charge at the guardians. Cupid takes in a sharp breath and holds her head.

"Those statues... Something's wrong with them. It's like an opposite to love," Cupid's eyes suddenly open wide. "No... It couldn't be..."

"Well go do something, Sheila!" Bunnymund tells her, shoving her towards the charging statues.

Cupid bats his hands away, flys up, arching right over the statues.

"I'll keep them distracted, you sort out Pitch!" Cupid shouts to them. She reaches for her bow and an arrow, but then realises she doesn't have it. She starts circling around the two statues, and summons love magic that affects them almost instantly.

"Go fight the nightmares." She whispers to them, and they charge off. Cupid falls onto the ground, tired from the short burst of energy.

She hears a scream-like neigh, looks up as a nightmare charges through the air towards her. She covers her face with her arm. Cupid feels the temperature drop, peaks through a crack in her arms, and sees a blast of icy magic hit the stallion. Cupid stumbles to her feet, and flies away.

"Thanks, Jack!" Cupid shouts, not looking back, only up. _Must get the bow_, she thinks. She flies behind Pitch.

"Give me back my bow." She says. He turns to face her, smiling.

"What? This? You'll have to get it." He smirks, and drops the bow. A shot of black magic hits Cupids wings, and she starts falling. She screams as she starts to plummet towards the earthen ground.

Curled up, she summons the magic she can to break the spell. It was a feeling completely opposite to when she usually feels. A burst of pink energy sparks inside her, and she dives for the bow.

"You have got to be kidding!" She mutters as another nightmare sneaks up on her. In it's mouth, an egg.

"Duck!" A voice orders, and Cupid obliges. A boomerang slices through the horse, and is disappears. Cupid catches the egg, and drifts to the ground.

"That was too easy." Tooth mumbles. Pitch and his army has disappeared.

"Oh no." North mutters, looking around.

"All the eggs... Every last one... Gone." Bunnymund whispers, horrified. Sandy points at Cupid, who is lying on the grass, breathing heavily.

"Not all of them." Cupid says to Bunnymund, handing him the green egg.

"Thank you." Bunnymund says to her. Sandy points to Cupid again, and creates a picture of wings above his head.

"Cupid, why have your wings turned black? I thought they were white." Jack says slowly to Cupid. She squeaks and looks at her wings.

"Pitch hit me with a spell. A hate spell. No wonder I felt strange." Cupid says. She summons energy from her bow, healing her wings. She promptly collapses.

"No wonder Manny chose her. Love is the opposite to Hate." Tooth whispers. "Yet nobody believes in her. That might be why she doesn't want to be a guardian."

"Let's go back to the pole. Discuss things there." North suggests, and everyone leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure he has the power over Hate?" Tooth asks Cupid. It was about midday on the 23th of December, and Cupid had only just woken from passing out after yesterday's battle at the Warren.

"Ugh, I've told you, yes! Geez, can't a girl wake up?" Cupid complains. She tenses, eyes narrowing, sensing something not wrong. A bucket of icy water is tipped on her head.

"Awake now?" Jack says through a smirk.

"You little brat! If you aren't carful, I will make you fall in love with a toilet, and I am not afraid to." Cupid threatens, drenched, advancing towards Jack, her bow strung with a love arrow.

"Don't try anything right now, no matter how much I would love to see that happen, Sheila." Bunnymund says to Cupid. She glares at Jack one last time, then turns back to the conversation.

"Cupid, can't you reverse the power?" North asks Cupid. She shakes her head.

"Sorry, it's not that simple. You saw what it took for me to break that spell on my wings, and when I didn't have my bow," Cupid pauses for a moment. "Do you have any idea how the power of hatred inside Pitch was created?"

The guardians glance at each other, before Tooth starts talking. "Roughly two years ago, the day after Easter... There was a large battle with Pitch. It had been going on for about three days before hand. In that time, Pitch had managed to capture my helpers, made Jack enraged and broken his staff, destroyed Easter, and basically wiped Sandy from existence. After it all, though, we managed to defeat Pitch. It has been such a long time, and I don't know what had caused the hate..."

"His hatred of you guys." Cupid instantly replies. "Which means if I am going to help you lot, he will try to weaken my power, which is mostly connected to my bow... Uh... Do you mind if I practice my powers without my bow?"

Sandy gives a thumbs up and nods his head vigorously. North considers it for a moment. Cupid gives him a puppy dog look, and he gives in.

"Fine. Train on the polar plane by this workshop." North says to her. Smirking, Cupid takes her cue to talk.

"And I know who I wish to train with. Jackie." She says, turning to Jack, who chuckles.

"You want to be beaten before you can say Winter? Sure thing." Jack says to Cupid. Cupid walks past him.

"Don't insult me." She says, and then flies outside.

Cupid hands her bow and quiver of arrows to Tooth, then leaves to train with Jack. The other guardians are watching, so she is determined to make a good impression.

"Ready?" Jack asks, immediately throwing an orb of magic at Cupid.

"Winter!" She calls out, deflecting the ball of ice magic, throwing it straight back at Jack, who absorbs it.

"Very funny." Jack says sarcastically. Cupid crosses her arms in an X, smiles and winks, making her fingertips sparkle with pink energy.

"Your teeth are so white!" Tooth squeals. Cupid sends an energy ball towards Jack, which he dodges smoothly.

They keep tosses energy balls back and forth, until Jack throws a normal snowball at Cupid. It hits her in the face, and she falls backwards, laughing.

"I thought you two were meant to be training Cupid's magic." Bunnymund says when a snowball fight breaks out between Jack and Cupid. The teenagers look at each other, as if silently agreeing on something, then they both throw a snowball each at Bunnymund. Then at all the other guardians.

Jack had enchanted the snowballs, and soon all the guardians had joined in the snowball fight.

Cupid quickly snaps out of the snowball fight trance when she feels a presence of Hate.

She spins around, and a stallion made from black sand is running towards her. Her impulsiveness kicks in, and she fires two orbs of magic. It disintegrates on contact.

"What was it doing here?" She asks nobody in particular.

"Get back to the workshop. Now!" North orders.


	5. Chapter 5

YES! Today is my birthday! Yes, my birthday is 26th of December, and it is awesome. Wish Jack would visit and make it snow, though. My name is Ayla Joseph, it is my birthday and I wish it would snow!

P.S sorry it's so short.

* * *

North slams the doors to the workshop closed, and runs his temples.

"Christmas. That's what he is after." North mumbles, looking pained.

"Somebody should stay here at all times, y'know, in case." Cupid says, feeling guilty. She feels as if it is her fault.

"Yes. Bunnymund, you guard. Sandy and Tooth, usual business, you cannot afford to miss a single night. Jack and Cupid, start spreading Christmas spirit. I will help the yetis." North tells everyone. At this moment, an evil cackle roars through the workshop, and black sand covers the globe.

"What's going on?" Jack asks, the building beginning to tremble.

"Somebody, help me!" Cupid screeches. Black sand is enveloping her body, the fear clear in her face.

"I am sorry, but it is necessary for the guardian of love to not interfere with matters of hate." The unmistakeable voice of Pitch says.

"Let her go!" Tooth yelps.

"Leave the lass alone. She isn't even a guardian." Bunnymund shouts.

"Yet." Cupid sighs. She closes her eyes and holds her breath as the sand covers her head. As fast as it came, the black sand disappears, Cupid included.

"Where did she go?" Jack asks. Sandy shakes his head sadly.

"Jack... I think Pitch just guardian-napped her." North grumbles.


	6. Chapter 6

Cupid awakes in total darkness, her head and heart pounding, and cramped. She dusts off grains of pitch black sand. Pitch Black. The person that has recently caused Cupid's weakened state.

"Awake at last." A voice says, echoing through out the gloom. "Wasn't sure if you would last."

"Well isn't somebody quite the poet, Pitch." Cupid gives a snide remark, although it lacks her usual confidence and sarcasm, her usual happy, fun and loving tone.

"Oh, please. You are enveloped in yours fears and hatred. You are weak in that cage." Pitch sneers. A small amount of light trickles in, casting a dim glow across the room. Cupid sees multiply cages, sees the rather small space of her own, and the maze that is the room. The light quickly shuts off after it starts.

"What are you talking about." Cupid asks, a dangerous tone to her voice.

"You, in that cage, in this room, are surrounded by the biggest hatred, and your worst fears. Your self-esteem dropped incredibly when mortals stopped believing in you. And it happens so suddenly. Now, for the last three hundred years, one of your biggest fears has been people will never believe in you again," Pitch snarls, his wicked grin not visible, but Cupid can still feel it. "It's funny, how that is the fear of many unbelieved in immortals."

"Yeah, so?" Cupid mutters.

"I said one of your biggest fears for a reason. You are terrified, after five hundred years of searching, you will never find your 'perfect match'. Because, since it is your love, you cannot sense that. You are scared that you have already passed him, and that he is long gone." Pitch sneers, his eyes faintly glowing red.

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it stop it STOP IT!" Cupid repeats, and ends up screaming, her hands over her ears, the last thing she hears before she passes out again is Pitch Black's cruel laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

I changed the first 4 chapters, some more than others, so you might want to check those out.

* * *

"She has been guardian napped? What are we meant to be doing now, then?" Jack asks, pacing the room.

"We are waiting for Manny. He will know what to do." North replies, getting annoyed. Thankfully, it is at that moment when Manny appears through the hole in the roof.

An ancient voice echos around the room. "I see you are worried about your latest guardian, Cupid. Well, this is what happened not too long ago."

The crystal rises up out of the ground, and the scene that happened not long ago plays for the guardians ((Chapter 6)), leaving them all in shock.

"Well... what must we do? Y'know, to help her." Bunnymund asks.

"I shall put one of you into her thoughts, her... nightmare, that is happening right now. It shall be the one that is closest with her out of you all." Manny says in his knowing, elderly voice. The guardians turn to Jack.

"Hm? Oh... but... well, yeah, I have known her longer than you lot, but still..." Jack protests. The rest of the shrug, and Jack is placed by Manny into Cupids subconscious.

* * *

It is completely dark, and Jack stumbles around, calling out Cupid's name.

"Cupid, where are you?" He calls out, blindly walking forward. He finally, after about fifty tries, gets a response.

"Pitch, I swear to the moon if you come near me..." Cupid drops off, leaving the threat hanging in the air.

"Cupid? It's me, Jack Frost. Manny just placed me here!" Jack shouts back, walking a little further. "But, seriously, where are you?"

Jack hears a sigh, a Cupid envelopes her body in a pink glow.

At that moment, Pitch decides to intervene. A ring of nightmare stallions circle the two guardians, and they both back away from the horses. Jack bumps into something, or something, and spins around, coming face to face with Cupid, who squeaks, her Pink light stuttering out.


End file.
